Naruto, The Kagekage
by Imagaco
Summary: An AU of Naruto. Won't say any more without giving something away. Discontiued. Up for grabs.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, The Kagekage**

_This is an AU story. In this story, Naruto grew up more alone then in the original story. I don't own Naruto._

Prolog

Naruto had always been alone. He was alone at birth. He was alone in life. He had always been alone. One day, when Naruto was six, a man in black robes with red clouds and a spiral mask came to him. He promised that if Naruto came with him, he would never be alone again. Naruto went with him.

Days later, Naruto was living with a large group of people who were, like him, once alone. They were said to be monsters, freaks, and experiments. But, to one another, they were family. Naruto became the most popular of them all. They all wanted to be like him.

And Naruto no longer felt alone.

Then, when Naruto turned seven, the men in the black robes decided to do what had always planned to with them. They would turn the group of people like Naruto into mindless weapons. They would drain the life out of them, and then turn them into their puppets.

Naruto did not like that, one bit. He refused to have the people he had come to know, trust, and love killed and used, just like that. Naruto broke free. Then he broke everyone else free. They all attacked the men in the black robes, killing them before they could do anything to them. When they were done, all that remained was the group, which was mostly kids.

Not wanting to go back to their old lives, they decided to live together. They would make a new village. Their own village. They would make a village where anyone would be welcome, whether they were human or not. And they would call it Kageagakure. The Village Hidden in the Shadows.

Weeks after they decided this, they had finished the village they dreamed of. And, by popular demand, Naruto would rule over them. The next week, Naruto stood in front of the new village. "From now on," Naruto told them, "I am your leader. I am… the Kagekage."

_What do you think? I based this story somewhat off the story '__HikariKage__', by 'acespades96', whom I would like to thank for the idea. The start is a little more dark (and accurate to the Naruto anime) then his story though. I'm not so fluent in Japanese, so I don't know if I worded the Japanese right. Please correct me if I did. Hope you like it. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	2. We Need Help

**Naruto, The Kagekage**

_This is an AU story. I don't own Naruto._

Ch 1: We Need Help

It was a bad time for Konoha. Three of the four other great nations had declared war on the fire country. The sand country was helping them, but I was still a losing battle. They needed help. An emergence meeting was call for this reason.

All the clan heads, as well as Hokage Tsunade and her advisers, were gathered together. In the meeting room with them were Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakure, Lee, Tenten, and the rest of her friends. They were allowed to attend as well, seeing as they'll take over their respective clans someday.

"We need help," and adviser said, "It's the only way we'll win this war." "But from where," Tsunade, the fifth hokage said, "we don't have any allies left." "Uh," Hinata tried to say. "There hast to be someone," the adviser said.

"Um… I know someone," Hinata said, "at least, I think I do." Everyone looked in Hinata's direction. It took most of her will power not to faint, and the rest to gather up enough courage to continue. "Well," Hinata said, after getting back her courage, "I think you've heard of a town of power misfits, which live just a few days journey outside of town."

"That," Tsunade said, "is only a myth. We will not spend our time casing foolish rumors and legends. Now, if anyone else has any useful ideas…" Hinata looked down. She knew her idea would probably be laughed at, but she felt she had to try something. She still did.

_Later that night…_

A figure snuck out of a house and with five more figures. These figures were Hinata and her friends. They had decided that, even if no one else would go looking for this town of freaks, they at least would. They left at different times, and at different places, so as to not alert any ninja's ether in or out of the village.

Once they were far enough away, they regrouped and headed out for the town. They knew they would find it. They just didn't know what they would find there… or who.

_Sorry, I'm getting writes block, and it's pretty bad. I'm even thinking of give this story to someone else to continue on. I'll let you know when I decide on something. Thanks for your support at any rate._

**Imagaco**


End file.
